battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Lan Hikari. He was created by the scientist Yuichiro Hikari, Lan's father. MegaMan.EXE is quite powerful, and along with his operator Lan, is a very skilled virus buster. He is also Lan's twin brother, Hub Hikari (Saito in Japan) who died at birth, because of a rare heart condition known as HBD (unknown meaning). Dr. Hikari then used his data to revive him as a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. History MegaMan.EXE (Rockman.EXE in Japan) is a unique NetNavi in the fact that he is the ultimate result of the Navi Project, an experiment undertaken by all of the SciLab and led by Yuichiro Hikari. The Navi Project was designed to successfully graft a human's DNA and Soul into a NetNavi. The process took a NetNavi's data and made it able to adapt to most any situation. However, as Lan and Hub were identical twins, it was presumed that if Hub's exact DNA were to be used, the 'Twin Link' affect would take place, and any pain that Lan or Hub would experience would affect the other. As such, Dr. Hikari had modified his DNA by .01% (this is presumed to be eye color, as despite being identical, they have different eyes). This remaining .01% was programmed into the Hub.Bat (Saito.batch) if ever the need to reset Hub's DNA to the original was necessary. Description MegaMan is small, for a NetNavi, but his abilities are many and great. He wears a blue jumpsuit, sporting white-green stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance. As a customized NetNavi, Rockman sports the symbol of the Hikari Clan on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagnally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. Skills, Stats, and Abilities *HP: 100-9999 *'MegaBuster': This is MegaMan.EXE's standard weapon, like all MegaMen before him. MegaMan can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to usually deal out 10 times the amount of an uncharged shot. The MegaBuster's power changes depending on the upgrades or NaviCust programs equipped to him, and charged shot changes depending on the Style Change, Soul Unison, or Cross System. *'Style Change': Debuting in BN2, this allows MegaMan to change element and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are 28 different customized styles (4 elements and 7 Styles). *'Navi Customizer': Debuting in BN3, the Navi Customizer allows MegaMan to equip different abilities and parts, each of them having a different effect on him, such as upgrading his Buster, or modifying his folder capacities. However, the Customizer has its own rules, and breaking these will result in bugs on MegaMan. *'Double Soul': Also known as Soul Unison, by resonating with another Navi's soul, MegaMan can gain the abilities of the Navi along with additional powers. In the games, Soul Unison was acquired when MegaMan was deleted, then restored, after destroying Alpha, as a replacement for the Style Change. Through BN4 and BN5, MegaMan gains 6 Souls, each of them varying depending on the game version. In the anime, the side effects of Cross Fusion removed the use of the Style Change and Double Soul was acquired as a replacement. A dark form of it is known as Chaos Unison. *'Cross Fusion': Exclusive to the anime, by the use of a special Battle Chip inside a Dimensional Area, MegaMan can synchronize with Lan and fight in the real world. However, if not in full sync, the Cross Fusion can deteriorate. *'Cross System': This started in MMBN5 due to the secret crosses like Bass Cross MegaMan and Sol Cross MegaMan. In MMBN6, this becomes his new means of transformation, combining the abilities of Double Souls with the duration of Styles. MegaMan gains 5 Crosses per game in BN6, each of them varying depending on the game version. *'Beast Out': This is similar to Double Soul but with certain differences. One is that just like MegaMan, if a counter is performed, the Full Synchro line comes out. It has no innate Charge Shot, but charging elementless chips will let you unlease a special attack. It can auto-lock, and hence will always move up to the locked on enemy to execute a chip attack, regardless of position. It expires after 3 turns, and Beast Out is used again immediately afterward, MegaMan enters Beast Over, and goes berserk. There are two different Beast Outs, the one you get is dependent on your version. Beast Out can combine with Crosses to form Cross Beasts, each with their own chip charge attack. Gallery Image:MegamanMMBN.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network Image:MegamanMMBN4.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network 4 Image:MegamanMMBN5.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network 5 Image:Megamands1.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network 6 Image:Megaman2MMNT.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Network Transmission Image:Megaman3MMNT.jpg|MegaMan.EXE again from Mega Man Network Transmission Image:mmtcg_1101.jpg|MegaMan, NetWarrior Card Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.